Salvation
by primRose123
Summary: Haunted by her scars and love for her childhood friend 18 year old Micari is convicted of murder and sent to deadman wonderland where she comes face to face with her haunting past and will have to make a devestating choice, Live with what will happen if she dosnt kill him or Live without the man she loves if she dose. OCXGenkaku plz r&r i loved this show and Genkaku so plz enjoy


Chapter One- A not so wondrous wonderland

My pale hands trembled as I collapsed beside Genkaku's near unconscious body "It'll be okay" I whispered my breath a bit shaky as I soothed his red hair back with my trembling hands. He choked back a pained groan and lifted his hand to the side of my face "Micari, be my salvation" his voice was quiet, too quiet he didn't sound like himself.

"It's gonna be okay" I said again this time tears stung my golden eyes. His hand shook violently against my cheek as if he were trying to keep it held up "Please, Micari, save me, kiss me, be my salvation, Micari" My heart cried out as I gave in and touched my lips gently to his.

This all began six years ago when I was just 12

"Azuma?" I asked climbing the steps of an old Buddhist temple. My mistress had sent me to find my friend. Genkaku had been missing for the past few hours. The closer I got to the temple entrance the harder it became to breathe, The overwhelming scent of death caught me off guard. When the bloody scene unfolding before my wide honey colored eyes my hands flew up over my mouth "AZUMA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I cried.

"Micari" He turned to me with the most sadistic smile I'd ever seen in my life spread out on his pale lips "I finally understand, Micari" He chuckled darkly.

"Wh...what?" I backed up a bit.

"The true meaning of salvation!" He stood up and made direct eye contact with me "The only way to be saved from this world is to be taken from it" the tone of his voice was different...he was different. I felt my body freeze up when he put his large pale hands on my shoulders "Micari, let me save you"

'NO!" I screamed and whipped my body around nearly falling down the steps as I fled the temple. The large hand of my friend dragged me back words. The blade of a knife cut into my back and I let out a pained scream. The blade came down from just below my shoulder blade to my mid back.

"NO!" I writhed in a failed attempt to get away and he brought the knife down below my other shoulder blade and made a mark identical to the last one as I cringed in pain, tears staining my pale cheeks.

"Perhaps one day you'll grow angel wings" he chuckled sadistically. He dragged me back into the temple and threw my battered body to the floor. I winced picking myself up. "HELP" I screamed as loud as I could.

Again that sardonic tone over threw his usually calm voice "Haha help? Why Micari their all dead." he chuckled as insanity over took his once sweet eyes "EVERYONE FROM THIS PART OF THE CONVENT IS DEAD"

I looked around frantically at the slaughtered bodies of the monks who usually guarded the temple. My heart raced and my breathing grew heavy. "Please Micari, let me save you." he said it again.

"NO!" I shrieked as blood burst from the wounds on my back in the shape of angel wings. My eyes widened "wah...what is this" my voice quivered along with my body. Genkaku's eyes widened as he studied me where I stood.

"A monster" He whispered as his eyes grew a little bit wider. He charged at me waving his dagger at me. Blood colored the blade, my blood.

"Genkaku! PLEASE STOP" I begged, my blood wings wrapped themselves around me like a cocoon deflecting his dagger blade. The back blast sent him skidding across the temple floor. His head smacked the wall and he fell unconscious.

That was the last time I ever saw Genkaku Azuma, my childhood best friend. I left the priestess convent after that day. I couldn't bare to be there anymore my mind had kind of gotten away from me when I saw my best friend go crazy.

**_six years later _**

"So it says here you have a Bi-polar disability and your also borderline schizophrenic?"

"That's what they tell me" I shrugged fiddling with my fingers in my lap.

"Ms. Hisaka please take this seriously"

"I already pleaded guilty your honor, I don't see the point in all of this"

"Why did you kill Hiro Yuki?"

"He attacked my friend"

"So you weren't angry with him for cheating on you?"

"No" I lied.

"You weren't jealous of his new relationship with your best friend?"

"No sir" I lied again.

"Do you feel that what you did was wrong?"

"No sir"

"and why not?"

"some people are truly a waste of space" the lifeless tone in my voice would have scared me had I been sitting in the jury stand.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Fuarri asked looking to his left.

"Yes sir" One of them stood and then sat back down.

I bowed my head before the judge and bit my lower lip as the jury's verdict was read allowed "Your honor, the jury finds the defendant Guilty of murder in the 1st degree" I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage. I wasn't scared, more like nervous. The judge raised his gavel and said "Micari Hisaka, you are hear by sentenced to death" I felt the cold metal of the cuffs close around my slender wrists one last time.

The officers hands gripped me roughly by the arms as he lead me outside toward the patrol car. "Your getting exactly what you deserve" He growled. He was a thick middle aged man with a full head of black hair and light features. I didn't respond to him, he was right. My sentence didn't shock me because I was guilty. I killed an 18 year old senior boy, who had alot of miserable life left to live. Why? I keep telling myself it was because he tried to hit Sakura, my best friend...because I honestly didn't want to believe I was capable of something so horrible for the stupid reasons I did it for. Sure I wanted to protect Sakura, but I also wanted to get back at him for cheating on me when we dated, and for dating my best friend after me.

I stared at my lap the whole time, ignoring the rain beating down on the car windows. It's soft pitter patter would have put me to sleep if I were lying in my bed back at home, like the sound of gentle sad music...I'd always loved music...of all kinds.

The officer stepped out of the car and opened up my door, roughly dragging me out into the pouring rain. "Welcome to wonderland, little bitch" The officer sneered.

My body shook a little shivering at the uncomfortable feel of my jeans and hoodie clinging to my skin. Another patrol van pulled up next to the car I'd just been forced out of and six or seven guys stepped out into the rain with me. The warden counted us up and bluntly answered questions asked by a few prisoners. The boy standing beside me was short, came up to my shoulders and he looked scared out of his mind. He had blue eyes and dark hair, there was no way he was older then 15 maybe even 14.

A guard placed a metal collar around each of our necks as the warden began explaining "These collars will inject a deadly poison into your system every three days" the guards handed us each a peace of...candy? "Eat this if you want to go on living. If you don't you'll die and be marked as executed"

At hearing her words I felt my breath hitch and the boy beside me looked like he'd faint. I kept my honey colored eyes on my feet and didn't look up, no matter what I heard. The rough hand of a guard forced my head up by my stringy wet brown hair "Look at the warden when

she's talking to you!" he shouted in my face.

I sneered "Take your hands off me, now"

He thrust me to the ground. The sound of a splash filled the air when my body met the mud puddle behind me. "Watch your mouth girl"

The warden simply ordered the guard to back up and growled "Another thing, if you want to survive here...do as your told." and with that her slender form disappeared into the darkness of the prison. I forced my body up from the mud and the short dark haired boy looked at me "Are you...okay?"

"I'm fine"

"I'm Ganta"

"I don't care" I muttered as we were lead into the prison. A guard caught my arm and said "Women are kept this way" he escorted me into a different block of the jail and opened a sell door. "Your inmate 6457. Your uniforms on your bed. put it on" he shut and locked my cell door and disappeared down the long corridor.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, running my pale fingers over the dark blue cloth of my inmate uniform. Rushing a bit to get out of my soaked clothes I stripped down immediately and changed into the prison uniform. I slipped the blue hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair back into a messy bun, letting a few stray strands hang in my face along with my wispy bangs.

My hoodie laid in a wet heap on the floor with my pants. I turned over in my bed and sighed against the pillow.

When I looked back at my clothes on the floor I noticed the little piece of candy the guard had given us slipped out of my pocket. Grabbing it up and toying with the rapper I popped it in my mouth. I had to swallow it fast so I wouldn't spit it taste was just god awful.

A bitter taste...I felt tears burn my eyes and flood my cheeks as memories threw them selves back at me. _His touch...his voice...his hair...his eyes. _My voice came out in a pathetic whimper "I...I miss you..." I soaked my pillow in tears that night.


End file.
